<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rhinestone Eyes by calli0pec0re</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104418">Rhinestone Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/calli0pec0re/pseuds/calli0pec0re'>calli0pec0re</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Iclonia Foretold [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arsenio is a supportive af bestie, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, I love Tempest, Kaen is smitten, Tempest Supremacy, Tempest deserves a hug, Tempest gets a haircut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:29:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/calli0pec0re/pseuds/calli0pec0re</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaen encourages Tempest to get a haircut so he can see her whole face.<br/>Tempest insist that's a bad idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaen/Tempest, Tempest&amp;;Arsenio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Iclonia Foretold [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rhinestone Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaen had left Tempest unbothered for a lot longer than he was used to.</p><p>She was reading, and as such, he decided to back off and let her read in peace.</p><p>That didn't mean he wasn't sneaking peeks at her, he absolutely was. </p><p>She was seated on a log while the party rested. She had her legs crossed at the ankles, and she had her nose buried in her book. She looked content, honestly. Kaen knew the girl loved reading, though he'd never understand why. Books could never hold his attention for very long. </p><p> </p><p>After he'd realized she wouldn't be looking up and catching him any time soon, Kaen stopped trying to sneak glances and was instead outright looking at her. </p><p> </p><p>She was very pretty. That was an understatement, he just wasn't really that good with words. </p><p>He kept looking at her and thinking about how sweet he thought she was. He had never liked somebody this much. From her tail, to her smile, to her hair...</p><p>Her hair.</p><p>Her hair kind of bugged him.</p><p> </p><p>Mostly because it covered at least half of her face. That annoyed him.</p><p>Why'd it have to cover her face? Her face was pretty, he wanted to see all of it. </p><p> </p><p>With that in mind, Kaen stood up, and walked over to the smaller girl. Tempest looked up as she saw a shadow come over her. He thought it was funny, actually, how puny she was. As she slipped her bookmark in her book and set it down, Kaen took a seat next to her. Which was, admittedly a little awkward for him, his legs were way too long for this to be comfortable. </p><p>She looked over and smiled at him.</p><p>"Hey, Kaen, what's up?" The girl asked cheerfully. Kaen kind of peered at her for a moment. He pointed at the covered portion of her face.</p><p> </p><p>"How come you always wear your hair like that?" he asked in response. This caught the smaller girl off guard. She set her book beside her, holding her hands up a bit. </p><p>"Oh, there's really no reason," she replied dismissively. "Then how about you get it cut?" Tempest froze. He could swear he saw her go pale. If there was no reason for her to cover her face why did she react like that?</p><p>"Ah, well, I'm used to it like this I guess!" Kaen narrowed his eyes. "But it's gotta be so hard for you to see through it, right? How do you even read like that?" Tempest edged away a little bit. "I manage, I guess," she mumbled, looking away. Kaen wasn't going to give up that easily, though. His curiosity was piqued. Why <em>did</em> she cover her face like that? Was she hiding something? He wanted to know. </p><p> </p><p>"Cmon, Temp, you're being kinda shady." He narrowed his eyes. Tempest looked towards him again. She had started fidgeting with her tail, her eyebrows were furrowed. She kept glancing away from him. What was her deal? She had gone weirdly quiet, too. He gave an exasperated sigh, before he grabbed her face, moving it towards himself. </p><p>"Talk to me." Tempest tensed up, but made no move to push his hand away. She looked at the ground, sighing. She seemed to give in.</p><p>"It's my eye," she said finally. "It looks weird, there's something really wrong with it, so I keep my hair grown out and-" </p><p>Tempest didn't even have time to finish, Kaen was already brushing her hair out of her face.</p><p> </p><p>They locked eyes. </p><p>Tempest's one eye had a galactic iris, but it still had the normal white part. Her right eye however, which she kept hidden, was entirely galactic. There was no iris, or pupil. Those very eyes had gone wide. Why was she trembling? Kaen let go, and Tempest was quick to fix her hair and look away. </p><p>"Tempest, why d-" He froze mid sentence. Why were her shoulders shaking? Was she crying? Man, he fucked up didn't he?</p><p>"Hey, don't cry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I-" he was swiftly cut off by Tempest.</p><p>"It isn't that..." She sniffled softly, rubbing her eyes and sighing shakily. "Don't you... think it's gross? Isn't it weird and ugly?" She looked back up at him, hiccuping as their eyes met. Kaen felt his heart melt. That's what this was about? He cupped her face in his hand, gently using his thumb to brush away her tears.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Tempest, it's beautiful, alright? I don't know what dunce put it in your head that your eye is gross and weird and ugly, but it's not. Were you scared of me thinking you were ugly?" Tempest paused, before reluctantly nodding. Kaen moved her bangs a bit again, this time to plant a kiss on her forehead. </p><p>"I could never. Get that stupid thought out your head, alright?" Tempest's face flushed, and she nodded, obviously more than a little bit flustered as she murmured a thank you, and calmed herself down. Once she wasn't crying anymore, she had planted a soft kiss on his nose.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was maybe a couple hours later. The party had decided it was time to go.</p><p>"Everybody ready? Where's Tempest?" Arsenio called, looking around.</p><p> </p><p>Tempest, tentatively, stepped out into the open. Her bangs were noticeably shorter, and no longer covered her right eye. Everybody seemed to do a double take.</p><p> </p><p>"I know it probably looks bad, but, Kaen said I should cut it, and- it'll grow back out anyways, s-so-"</p><p>"Tempest!" Arsenio interrupted, walking over to her. "You look great!" He gave a big thumbs up. "Yeah, agreed," Aloc chimed in. </p><p> </p><p>As everybody chimed in, agreeing that her hair looked really good and that she should keep it like that, Tempest looked to Kaen. He was leaning against a tree, smirking at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Told you so."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>